Eternal Lovers
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Um amor que supera todos os preconceitos e obstáculos impostos pelo destino...Aioria e Marin. Capítulo 4.
1. Prologo

**ETERNAL LOVERS**

Nota da autora: Este fic me veio à mente depois de ver um fanart lindo do casal Aioria e Marin no flog do Ângelus. Fiquei tão apaixonada pelo art que não me contive! Até assinatura eu fiz!

Tomei a liberdade de dar as idades que eu acho compatível para os Cavaleiros. Marin começa a história com 10 anos, depois com 14 e termina com ela com 20 anos (mudando as idades que o Kurumada lhe deu...ninguém me convence de uma menina de 10 anos com os seios que ela tem no Eps. G!).

Se divirtam!

**Prólogo: Primeiro encontro...**

-O irmão do traidor! Irmão do traidor!

Por onde ele passava, ouvia os murmúrios sussurrados às suas costas, como se o garoto não pudesse escutar. Mas ele ouvia muito bem...e se ressentia.

-O irmão do traidor! Irmão do traidor!

-Aquele menino é o irmão do traidor que tentou matar o bebê Atena!

-Que coisa...Pobrezinho...

Ele não queria a pena de ninguém. Queria que calassem as bocas e o deixassem em paz. Com sua dor, com sua vergonha...

Encostado a uma árvore, sentado a sua sombra. O menino de cabelos claros tentava esconder as dores que seu corpo sentia. Estava levando seu pequeno corpo aos limites, não era raro Aioria dormir todo dolorido, depois de ouvir Garan lhe fazer um sermão sobre cuidar da sua saúde.

Olhou para os céus, ainda dava tempo de treinar mais antes de anoitecer. O menino havia jurado que se tornaria um poderoso cavaleiro, o mais fiel a Atena e limparia o nome de sua família. Sim, ele faria isso. Não que já não fosse forte! Havia herdado sua armadura de ouro de Leão há poucas semanas...antes que seu irmão traísse Atena...mas queria se tornar mais forte ainda!

Foi até seu local preferido para treinar. Uma praia distante do Santuário. De longe avistou um grupo de amazonas, na maioria adolescentes, cercando uma menina ruiva, empurrando-a e lhe dizendo ofensas.

-Volta para seu país, japonesa!-uma dizia, quase cuspindo.

-Não precisamos de orientais fracotes aqui!-uma amazona deu-lhe um soco sem cerimônias.

-Você não merece lutar pela armadura de Águia.-uma terceira falou, rindo.

A garota na revidava as ofensas. Limitava-se a ficar calada e isso deixava Aioria irritado a cada momento. Como não possuía uma natureza complacente, elevou seu cosmo para mostrar as valentonas da sua presença, deixando claro que era um Cavaleiro de ouro que estava ali. As garotas viram o jovem cavaleiro e se calaram.

-Vão embora!-ordenou.

As amazonas saíram rapidamente dali, deixando a menina ruiva caída ao chão. Aioria aproximou-se dela, e foi logo dizendo irritado:

-Como pode deixar que falem assim com você. Reaja da próxima vez!

Ela não disse nada, levantou-se limpando a areia de seu corpo.

-Que foi?-Aioria a observou curioso.-É estrangeira? Sabe falar meu idioma?

-Sim. Minha mestra me ensinou.-respondeu suavemente. E Aioria achou o som de sua voz parecido com o canto de um pássaro. Reconfortador.-Obrigada por me ajudar, Aioria.

Aioria ficou corado, ela sabia quem era. Em seguida, fechou a cara, todos sabiam quem ele era. O irmão do traidor que tentou matar Atena.

-Ah, tá...de nada! Agora sai daqui que vou treinar, tá?

A garota não respondeu, se afastando. Aioria não olhou para trás, caminhando até um ponto da praia. Queria treinar mais seus golpes, aos quais havia adquirido há pouco tempo. Se queria ser o mais forte entre os cavaleiros de ouro, para limpar o nome de sua família manchado pelo ato do irmão, precisava treinar arduamente.

Ficou ali se concentrando, pronto para disparar um golpe contra as ondas do mar, quando ouviu a voz dela novamente atrás de si.

-Suas pernas estão muito afastadas uma da outra, isso vai tirar seu equilíbrio quando disparar o golpe."

Aioria virou-se surpreso, era a menina ruiva.

-Tá querendo me ensinar a usar o meu golpe?

-Uma sugestão...

-Se eu quiser sua opinião, eu peço!

-Idiota.-ela murmurou.-Também...se cair com o seu próprio golpe, não venha me dizer que não avisei!

Aioria a encarou. Droga de máscara que obrigavam as garotas a usarem! Não sabia se ela estava tirando um sarro dele ou não por causa dela. Resolveu ignorar a ruiva e se concentrar em seu golpe.

Ele o disparou contra o mar...e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo sentado na areia. A menina ruiva começou a rir da situação.

-Para de rir!-gritou com ela, e a menina se calou.

-Desculpa. Mas não é todo dia que a gente vê um cavaleiro de ouro cair sentado...-voltou a rir. Aioria levantou-se bravo, mas sentindo muita dor em uma região delicada.-Tá doendo?

-Não é da sua conta se meu...ah,...tá doendo e não é da sua conta! Por que não vai irritar outra pessoa?

-Por que é tão bravo?

-Isso não te interessa!

-E sem educação?

Aioria limitou-se a encará-la, vermelho de raiva. Mas ela estava com as mãos atrás do corpo, apenas fitando-o.

-Você sabe o meu nome, mas não sabe por que eu sou assim?

-Sei. Por causa do seu irmão.

-É isso mesmo! Não me fale dele! Não gosto de falar dele! Quero esquecer que tenho irmão!-e lhe deu as costas.

-Eu sei o que é perder um irmão.-ela suspirou.-Nem sei onde o meu está.

Aioria voltou a encarar aquela menina. Ia perguntar seu nome, mas uma mulher loira, de máscara prateada no rosto apareceu. A menina correu na sua direção.

-Sayonara, Aioria. A gente se vê por aí!

Ele ficou parado, vendo a menina dar a mão para a adulta e caminharem até a vila das amazonas. Aioria a reconheceu. Era Helena, amazona de prata de Águia, era responsável pela guarda, pelas amazonas e por manter a segurança do Santuário. Muito respeitada pelos cavaleiros e com certeza a mestra daquela menina curiosa.

Resolveu voltar ao treino, mas lembrou-se das palavras da ruivinha e mudou sua postura. Concentrou-se e lançou o golpe mais uma vez. Não perdeu o equilíbrio desta vez...ficou em pé.

Sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Agora se arrependia de não ter perguntado o nome da menina. Esperava revê-la novamente.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 1: O Destino quer assim

**ETERNAL LOVERS**

**Notas: alguns diálogos são referentes ao mangá: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Episódio G n° 02. As referências terminam aí, como não sabemos exatamente o destino de alguns personagens criados para a Saga como Litos e Garan (e como eu gosto deles...), independente do que houve com eles...ainda farão parte desta fic. Afinal...isso é ficção! **

**Capítulo 1: O Destino quer assim...**

Anos se passaram...

Santuário...

"MESTRE AIOLIA!"

Ele ouve Litos gritar seu nome, após vê-lo cair, com o corpo ferido e cansado da recente batalha contra Hyperion. Mas não consegue lhe responder.

"Alguém...Alguém me ajude! Alguém vem nos ajudar!"

O rapaz sente cosmos hostis cercando a sua protegida, ele sente que Litos está em perigo, ouve os soldados que a ameaçam por não se afastar de seu corpo, por insistir em protegê-lo...

"Não...saia daqui, Litos..."-ele tenta dizer, mas não consegue.

Súbito, outro cosmo se fez presente. Repelindo aqueles que ameaçavam a menina com faclidade.

"Não gosto disso."-uma voz feminina, mas denotando segurança é ouvida.-"Uns brutamontes tentando atacar uma menininha. Ainda por cima...vocês subestimam o Santuário."

Quem é ela? Perguntava-se, mergulhado na escuridão. Queria abrir os olhos, tentar saber quem se dignara a se importar com ele e Litos...gesto vão, seu corpo não lhe obedecia mais.

"Vocês permaneceram aqui depois que o seu mestre bateu em retirada...Se vocês estão aqui, é porque subestimam a capacidade dos cavaleiros."-ela continuava, mostrando uma serenidade impressionante diante do inimigo.-" Para tentar tirar a vida do cavaleiro ferido e desmaiado...Demonstram também que esqueceram da existência dos outros cavaleiros além dos Cavaleiros de ouro. Vocês gostam de bater em mulher? Então...Eu brinco com vocês. Eu, Marin, a amazona de prata da constelação de águia."

Rapidamente, a amazona derrota os inimigos, causando admiração em Litos, impressionada por saber que até mesmo as mulheres que servem a deusa como cavaleiros são extremamente fortes.

Marin se aproxima do corpo caído de Aiolia, carregando-o em suas costas. Aiolia não consegue ouvir mais nada, realmente não possuía forças para tanto...mas pode sentir o perfume que exalava dos cabelos da Amazona de Águia antes de mergulhar definitivamente na inconsciência...

"Flores...eu não conheço esse perfume...mas sei que são de flores..."

Horas se passaram desde então, ainda adormecido pelo esforço que teve Aiolia sonhava. Sonhou com uma menininha ruiva em uma praia. Não via seu sorriso, mas imaginava como ele seria...sua voz era mais adulta?

"Como ele está?"-a voz perguntava, fazendo Aiolia acordar sobressaltado.

"Está dormindo ainda, senhorita Marin."-Garan lhe responde, do outro lado da porta de seu quarto.-"Gostaria de entrar?"

"Vim apenas para saber se está recuperado. Não quero incomodá-lo. Deixe-o descansar!"

Era a voz da amazona que o salvou, que protegeu Litos. O mínimo que podia fazer era agradecer, apesar de não ser de sua natureza agradecer qualquer coisa daquele Santuário.

"Garan! Deixe-a entrar, por favor!"-pediu em voz alta.

Seu servo abriu a porta imediatamente, com o semblante tranqüilo, mas não sem antes repreendê-lo.

"Deveria continuar a dormir, Mestre Aiolia."

"Não me enche. Quero falar com a pessoa que me ajudou."-respondeu ríspido.

"Como sabe que ..."-admirou-se.

"Eu ouvia tudo a minha volta, apesar de não conseguir me mexer e..."-respondeu, mas calou-se quando observou a figura delgada sair detrás de Garan. Cabelos ruivos, a máscara.-"Foi você que salvou Litos?"

"Tive sorte de estar por perto, observando sua luta."-ela respondeu, colocando a mão na cintura.-"Vejo que seguiu meus conselhos em não aumentar a abertura das pernas antes de lançar um golpe potente quanto aquele."

"VOCÊ!"-Aiolia gritou, apontando para ela. Era a menina na praia.-"ERA VOCÊ NAQUELA PRAIA, NAQUELE DIA!"

"Que bom que se lembra de mim. Eu já estou de saída, Cavaleiro de Ouro. Nem deveria estar aqui, tive autorização especial para subir as escadarias das Doze Casas apenas para saber como estava. Vejo que está bem...os pulmões não foram afetados pelos golpes do inimigo."

"Para de me zoar."-respondeu com a cara amarrada, depois ficou corado.-"Er...bem...obrigado."

"Não precisa agradecer."

"Mas eu quero. Salvou a vida de Litos, por isso agradeço."

"Tudo bem..."-ia saindo, mas Aiolia a chama.

"Marin...não importa o que o digam. Pode vir aqui na Casa de Leão sempre que quiser."-falou corando.

"Quer que eu venha?"

"Você vem se tiver vontade."-virou o rosto.

"Não sei se poderei vir aqui tão cedo, meu discípulo toma muito do meu tempo. Mas agradeço o convite."

"Já disse que você vem quando achar que deve."

"Certo. Então, adeus Aiolia."-Marin se despediu saindo do quarto, no momento que Litos chegava.-"Me acompanhe até a saída, Litos?"

Garan ficou na porta do quarto, observando as duas saírem e depois olhou para seu jovem mestre.

"TIRE ESSE SORRISO BOBO DA CARA, GARAN!"-Aiolia ordenou, sem graça.

"Que sorriso? Eu estou apenas satisfeito em ver que o Mestre Aiolia fez uma amiga. E que amiga, hein?"-debochando do constrangimento do rapaz.

"Não é nada disso! Ela me salvou, salvou Litos...isso era o mínimo que poderia acontecer!"-tentando achar uma desculpa.

"Tem razão...é o mínimo...quem sabe o que esta amizade pode representar no futuro?"-falou antes de se desviar de um travesseiro.

"Sai daqui que quero dormir!"-ameaçou. (imaginem o Aiolia com aquela carinha irada do mangá agora...), e deitou na cama suspirando. Murmurando baixinho.-"Esse perfume de flores é dela..."

"O perfume dela que está no ar? Sakuras, jovem mestre. A Litos havia perguntado a ela assim que chegou."-Garan respondeu na porta.

"AINDA ESTÁ AQUI!"-jogou outro travesseiro. -"CUIDA DA SUA VIDA, GARAN!"

Garan saiu do quarto, ainda sorrindo, para o constrangimento de Aiolia. O rapaz mirou o teto do quarto, sentindo o corpo dolorido pelos esforços que empreendeu.

"Droga de máscara...como será o rosto dela? A cor de seus olhos?"-pensava, imaginando o rosto da amazona de águia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Batalhas intensas ocorreram depois daquele dia. Aiolia partiu para o Tibet para reparar a armadura avaliada, os Titãs atacaram o Santuário. Enquanto os cavaleiros de ouro lutavam com eles, os cavaleiros de prata e de bronze se uniam para enfrentar os soldados e criaturas despertadas pelos Titãs.

Então, a Batalha contra Cronos terminou, com a vitória dos Cavaleiros de Atena...e a vida continuava no Santuário...

Um ano se passara e Marin não via Aiolia desde que a Guerra havia terminado, ocupada com os treinamentos de um menino teimoso chamado Seiya. Ela tentava a todo custo faze-lo esquecer de suas limitações, que ser oriental não o deixava em um nível inferior...mas Seiya era muito cabeça quente para agüentar as provocações dos outros aprendizes e cavaleiros calado.

Ela sabia exatamente como era sentir o preconceito em sua própria pele. Encontrava aceitação apenas em sua falecida Mestra

Helena e sentia falta de seus conselhos naquele instante. Ainda mais quando tinha que perseguir Seiya que tentava fugir.

"Seiya, volte aqui!"-ela lhe chamava em vão.

"Eu não vou treinar mais!"-respondia o menino furioso.-"Eu cansei de ouvir as pessoas ridicularizando os orientais, dizendo que não sabemos lutar."

"Seiya!"

O menino virou-se para continuar correndo, mas esbarrou em uma muralha diante dele, ergueu o olhar e viu-se diante de Aiolia.

"Tem razão em estar furioso, Seiya. Mas eu jamais iria subestimar a força de um oriental, sua mestra Marin é a prova de vocês são muito fortes!"-dizia o cavaleiro.

"Isso mesmo! Somos fortes e não se esqueça disso!"-Seiya dizia bravo.

"Jamais me esqueço. Mas se fugir, não irá provar aos outros que estão errados! Não importa seu berço, não é a nacionalidade que revela se uma pessoa é apta ou não a servir Atena, e sim seu caráter e sua força interior."

Seiya baixou o olhar, envergonhado. Marin observava os dois conversando em silêncio.

"Desculpe..."-murmurou o menino.

"Volte para o seu aquecimento, Seiya."-pediu Marin e ele obedeceu.

"É um bom menino."-disse-lhe Aiolia.

"Está apenas furioso e com saudades da irmã."-respondeu Marin, e depois ela olhou para Aiolia.-"Você está diferente...mais...maduro."

"Não posso ser o rebelde do Santuário a vida toda."-respondeu sem graça.-"É verdade quando dizem que uma Guerra muda o caráter de um homem. Minhas lutas contra os Titãs...Cronos me fizeram avaliar o que eu sinto, Marin."-encostou-se em um pilar e mantinha o olhar nas ruínas dos templos em volta do Santuário.-"Idéias que eu tinha a respeito de outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, de serem assassinos de meu irmão...sobre Shura."

"Ouvia histórias sobre isso. Ainda culpa Shura?"-ela encostou-se ao pilar, ao lado dele.

"Não sei dizer. Não o odeio mais, se queria ouvir isso."-sorriu.-"Engraçado, nunca consigo falar deste assunto com outra pessoa, sem ficar zangado...mas com você me abro e me sinto bem."

"Amigos são para isso."-sorriu por detrás da máscara.-"Preciso continuar o treinamento de Seiya e..."

Ia se afastando de Aiolia, mas ele a segurou pela mão.

"Senti sua falta, Marin."

"Sentiu minha falta?"-espantou-se.

"Há uma coisa que quero fazer, desde que ...desde que me salvou a vida ano passado."-estendeu a mão para retirar a máscara dela.

Marin retesou o corpo, desviando o rosto e se soltando da mão dele.

"Não!"

"Marin..."

"Sabe que é proibido que vejam o rosto de uma amazona! Conhece as leis!"-disse-lhe ríspida.

"Conheço esta lei ridícula, sim. Mas duvido que queira minha morte se eu visse seu rosto!"

"Aiolia, relacionamentos entre Amazonas e Cavaleiros não são bem vistos!"-argumentou.

"Não invente desculpas! Sabe que muitos Cavaleiros e amazonas se relacionam!"-alterou-se.

"Não é o meu caso."

"O que teme Marin?"

"Eu não temo nada!"-respondeu pausadamente... Mas sem disfarçar o nervosismo.

"Marin, então..."

Parou de falar quando ouviu pessoas se aproximarem. Marin aproveitou e deixou Aiolia sozinho. Eram dois cavaleiros de prata que se aproximavam, conversando animadamente, mas que ficaram sérios quando a amazona passou por eles.

"Não acha o cúmulo o Santuário ser invadido por estes orientais?"-um deles comentou para que ela ouvisse.

"Acho sim...não importa o que digam. Acho que os cavaleiros de Atena deveriam ser todos gregos!"-o outro concordou.-"Estes orientais deveriam ser expulsos daqui!"

Marin não revidou as provocações, estava acostumada com a rejeição de seus companheiros. Decidiu continuar a caminhar e encontrar Seiya. Já Aiolia não escondeu seu desagrado com a interrupção e sua raiva pelo descaso daqueles homens para com ela. Haviam se esquecido de como ela havia lutado bravamente por Atena? De que era uma Amazona que deveria ser respeitada?

Barrou o caminho dos Cavaleiros e os agarrou pelas golas, dizendo em um tom de voz ameaçador.

"Jamais ousem desferir palavras ofensivas contra uma companheira...especialmente aquela Amazona. Entenderam?"

O cosmo elevado, o olhar inflamado foram mais que suficientes para que os dois cavaleiros concordassem e saíssem dali correndo, sem olhar para trás.

Já o cavaleiro de Leão ficou observando a figura da Amazona sumir na estrada, de volta aos campos de treinamento. Havia tanta coisa que queria dizer a ela e não conseguiu. Teria que retornar para a Casa de Leão...sozinho.

Chegando em seu Templo, observou o quanto ele estava frio e vazio. Já não ouvia Litos chamando-o alegremente, ou Garan para recebê-lo como antes. Garan havia pedido para se afastar e cuidar da irmã que adoeceu. Já Litos, ele fez questão que ela estudasse e a mandou para um colégio de moças longe de Atenas, e do Santuário. Sentia-se sozinho...

Continua...

Sozinho? Será? XD!

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

"Gosto do perfume de sakuras de seus cabelos..."-murmurou, aspirando-os.

"Aiolia..."-ela murmurou, fechando os olhos.

Pronto...já deu. Uú

Obrigada a todos que leram o fic, pelos reviews carinhosos que recebi.

Obrigada a Lithos of Leon, Tathy de Leão por serem fanzocas do casal. Agradecimentos especiais a Kagome-chan LP por ter betado este capítulo e...

Aiolia: Como para assim? E ainda coloca esta cena para dar água na boca de quem lê! Você é muito má! O mal encarnado! Ò.Ó

Julie: Oõ...Aiolia...Aiolia...AIOLIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Ficzeira corre e abraça o Cavaleiro de Leão.- Leãozinhooooooooooooooo!

Aiolia: Agora é Leãozinho...sei...

Julie: Que foi?

Aiolia: Cadê o beijo? Tá demorando!

Julie: Você tem noção de que tem quinze anos neste capítulo? ¬¬

Aiolia: Daí? Idade muito boa pro primeiro beijo. Com quantos anos você deu o seu?

Julie: Pula essa parte, sim?

Aiolia: E eu exijo que a minha maravilhosa pessoa seja mais valorizada neste fic e que a Marin e eu possamos finalmente ir para os finalmentes.

Shaka: Pó pará!

Julie: Você de novo não! T-T

Shaka: Eu levei muitos capítulos para ficar nos finalmentes com a Raga-si em Bhagavad Gitâ! E o primeiro beijo não valeu muito...pensei que era um homem e...

Julie; Seu fic já terminou mané! Òó

Shaka: Exijo versão nova...a minha versão! Onde todos conhecerão a grandeza de minha pessoa e...

Aiolia: Sua pessoa? Eu que sou o herói deste fic! Sou o mais forte! O mais popular!

Shaka: Isso é questionável...

Aiolia: Quem ganhou história solo em mangá novo?

Shaka: Ah...fala daquele mangá que te deixou com cara de Lucy? A guerreira Mágica do Fogo?

Aiolia: Sua Barbie! ÒÓ

Shaka: Vai procurar a Mokona! ÒÓ

Autora deixa os dois brigando sozinhos e vai procurar o Saga para ver se quer assistir Hotaru no haka no DVD.


	3. Capítulo 2: Como você é linda

ETERNAL LOVERS

Betado por Yuki.

Capítulo 2: Como você é linda...

Algum tempo depois... Dos eventos da Batalha contra os Titãs...

Aiolia voltava de uma vila próxima ao Santuário, quando passou próximo a alguns soldados que conversavam sobre as novidades do lugar.

- Em dois dias vão disputar a armadura de Pégasus. - um dizia.

- É... soube que o discípulo de Shina é muito forte! Matou todos os seus oponentes arrancando suas cabeças!

- O garoto da Marin não tem chances. - outro dizia calmamente - Aquele japonesinho fracote perderá a cabeça em menos de dez segundos de luta!

Os soldados riram e Aiolia teve vontade de parar e dizer a eles que cuidassem das suas vidas, mas o fato que não se preocupou com o resultado que eles esperavam da luta. Tinha certeza absoluta que o discípulo de Marin era forte o bastante para vencer Cássius.

Já vira os dois lutando em treinamento. Cássius era pura força bruta, e isso não era o suficiente para se tornar um cavaleiro. Mas sentiu a necessidade de ver como Marin estava. Desde que conversaram naquele dia, a amazona vinha se mantendo distante dele, evitando-o... Era o momento de encerrar isso.

Ficou caminhando pelos lugares onde ela poderia estar e não a encontrou. Seus passos o levaram até aquela praia, na qual a conhecera anos atrás. Qual foi sua surpresa ao vê-la ali, sentada na areia, os cabelos ruivos a balançarem com a brisa marinha... Tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a sua aproximação.

Aiolia cogitou a hipótese de ficar ali parado, apenas admirando-a. Mas o desejo de lhe falar foi mais forte.

- Marin. - finalmente a chamou.

Para a sua surpresa, a viu encolhendo-se e colocando algo em seu rosto. Ela estava de costas para ele, sem a máscara. Aiolia se recriminou por não ter se aproximando antes... Poderia ter visto o rosto da mulher que tem invadido seus pensamentos desde seus quatorze anos.

- Aiolia, não percebi sua chegada. - disse a amazona, se virando para ele.

- Tudo bem, parecia distraída. - dizendo isso, sentou-se ao seu lado na areia - Parece preocupada.

- Sim, e não. - voltou a olhar o mar - Tenho medo que Seiya não consiga sobreviver a Cássius e ao mesmo tempo... tento dar a ele...

- Confiança?

- Sim. Quero acreditar que ele vencerá.

- O garoto é teimoso, com certeza irá vencer! - tentou tranqüilizá-la.

- Eu sei. Bem, preciso ir... - disse-lhe, se levantando, mas o cavaleiro ficou diante dela, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Marin, eu preciso lhe dizer algo.

- Pois diga Aiolia.

- Quero dizer olhando diretamente em seus olhos. - estendeu a mão, tentando tirar-lhe a máscara.

- NÃO!-Marin recuou imediatamente - Sabe que...

- Que se dane as leis do Santuário, Marin! - falou em um tom mais elevado, pegando-a pela cintura - Sabe que desejo isso há muito tempo!

- E-eu...-não tinha argumentos para rebater o que ele dizia.

E sentiu o coração em sua garganta, quando os dedos da mão ainda livre de Aiolia tocaram seu pescoço com uma leve carícia, antes de subir até a sua máscara e tirá-la. Marin cerrou os olhos.

- Abra os olhos, Marin, por favor. - ele pediu gentilmente e ela o atendeu, mostrando os olhos azuis mais lindos que Aiolia já vira - Como você é linda...

- Aiolia...

Ele inclinou-se, aspirando o perfume de seu pescoço, subindo aos cabelos cor de fogo dela.

- Gosto do perfume de sakuras de seus cabelos... - murmurou, aspirando-os.

- Aiolia... - ela murmurou, fechando os olhos - P-por favor...

Sem lhe dar chances de protestar, o cavaleiro tocou os lábios trêmulos da amazona com os seus. Ouviu-a gemer levemente, fazendo-o intensificar a carícia, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo.

Como se tivessem vontade própria, os braços de Marin envolveram a cintura de Aiolia e deslizaram por suas costas. Seus seios se aconchegaram junto ao peito firme, como se ali fosse o seu lugar. Todas as curvas de seu corpo moldavam-se ao dele, e a sensação fez aflorar nela todos os sentimentos femininos que aprendera a suprimir, desde que colocou a máscara pela primeira vez.

Com a língua, Aiolia entreabriu seus lábios, ele acariciava suas costas enviando a Marin ondas de calor que percorriam seu corpo todo. Suas pernas ficaram bambas, em um instinto de defesa, agarrou-se a ele. Tocou-lhe os cabelos da nuca, afagou-lhe o pescoço, descrevendo círculos para cima, para baixo. Ao mínimo contato, ouviu-o gemer, e sentiu sua respiração acelerar. Uma sensação poderosa tomou conta de Marin, ao perceber que um homem como Aiolia se modificava a um simples toque seu.

Hesitantes, se separaram. Ofegantes fitaram um ao outro, querendo que a sensação que havia tomado conta de ambos não cessasse nunca.

- Não deveria ter visto meu rosto... ou me beijado. - disse Marin depois de um longo silêncio.

- Não me arrependo de nada, Marin. - ele sorriu, se afastando dela - Sabe o que sinto por você? Sei que sente o mesmo por mim, Marin.

- Eu... eu preciso ir... - disse, recolocando a máscara e saindo rapidamente.

O cavaleiro não fez menção alguma de impedi-la. Ficou olhando para o mar com um sorriso no rosto. Marin era a mulher mais linda que havia visto em sua vida. Suas fantasias não faziam jus à realidade. E aqueles olhos azuis... Pareciam duas pedras preciosas. Tinha certeza de que ela era a mulher de sua vida!

Restava convencê-la disso.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dois dias depois...

De longe, Aiolia observava a luta do pupilo de Marin contra Cássius. Por um momento chegou a pensar que o discípulo de Shina iria vencer, mas Seiya conseguiu virar o jogo contra o gigante e assim, derrotá-lo.

Sorriu junto com o garoto quando este alegremente comemorava o fato de ter ganhado a armadura de Pégasus. Sabia que Marin estava orgulhosa de seu aluno, mas também podia senti-la preocupada. Mesmo sem ver seu rosto, pelos gestos dela, sentia isso.

Nestes dois dias, ela o evitou. E ele respeitou este pedido silencioso dela para pensar no que havia acontecido na praia. Mas a paciência não era uma de suas virtudes, e o isto o deixava nervoso.

Depois da luta, o Mestre do Santuário fez o discurso de praxe sobre os deveres de um Cavaleiro de Atena, e voltou para o seu Templo. Depois, aluno e mestra saíram da arena, sob os olhares insatisfeitos de muitos dos presentes, que torciam para que a armadura ficasse com um grego.

- Shina não vai deixar assim. - ouviu comentarem. E preocupou-se.

Naquela mesma noite, sentiu-se agitado. E sabia que a agitação tinha um nome. Marin. Queria muito sentir novamente o gosto dos lábios dela, mas era algo que sabia ser muito difícil de acontecer.

Não conseguia ficar deitado em sua cama. Aiolia acabou levantando da mesma e pegou sua blusa que jazia jogada em um móvel e vestiu-se, saindo para a noite do Santuário. Com toda certeza um passeio iria desfazer sua agitação. Caminhou por algum tempo quando percebeu que algo estava errado e cosmos pareciam explodir. Estava havendo alguma luta naquele solo sagrado? Seriam invasores?

Correu para verificar o que acontecia.

Quando chegou ao local da provável batalha, viu Shina se aproximando e achou melhor manter-se no anonimato escondendo-se nas sombras. Notou que as sombras encobriam o rosto da amazona e esta estava sem sua máscara e o braço parecia ferido. Era ela quem lutava? Notou também que a mesma se encontrava furiosa.

Deixou que a amazona passasse e observou o caminho pelo qual Shina teria vindo e por ele seguiu. Caminhou um tempo e parou ao ver de longe Marin e Seiya. O rapaz parecia estar partindo. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Será que o Mestre sabia disso?

Observou Seiya caminhando apressadamente para fora dos limites do Santuário, os passos apressando se transformando em uma corrida, como se ele tivesse uma grande pressa de chegar ao seu destino... Seja ele qual for.

Marin ainda ficou parada no mesmo lugar algum tempo depois de seu pupilo ter sumido de vista, em seguida começou a caminhar de volta para o Santuário, estacando seu passo ao avistar Aiolia.

- Há quanto tempo está aí? – ela indagou.

- Permitiu que Seiya partisse levando sua armadura? O Mestre sabe disso?

- Não sabe. – respondeu com sua peculiar calma.

- Isso pode gerar problemas para você, Marin. Cavaleiros só podem se ausentar do Santuário com a permissão do Mestre!

- Antes você não ligava muito para o que o Mestre tinha a dizer, Aiolia.

- Marin! - Aiolia colocou a mão direita atrás da nuca e a esquerda na cintura, e parecia refletir sobre o que iria dizer - Não quero é que usem isso para te ferirem.

- Sempre soube cuidar de mim, Aiolia. E se tiver que encarar as consequências de meus atos hoje, o farei. - a amazona respondeu com serenidade, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Pare ser tão autoconfiante por um momento, Marin! – ele pareceu se irritar - Será que não percebe que estou pouco me lixando para o que o Mestre diga ou deixa de dizer? Não vê que estou é preocupado com você?

Um silêncio perturbador foi a resposta que teve. Marin não sabia o que falar. Era impossível ver o que se passava com suas emoções, escondidas pela máscara prateada, que se tornou nos últimos anos o objeto de ódio do cavaleiro.

"Por que diabos inventaram o uso da máscara?", se indagou várias vezes.

- Preciso ir. – disse a amazona.

- Marin...

- Aiolia, não há necessidade de que se preocupe comigo. – disse com firmeza, passando pelo cavaleiro que não se mexeu - Mas... Obrigada por se importar.

Aiolia sorriu e observou a jovem se distanciando. Olhou os céus e notou que as estrelas brilhavam com intensidade maior que antes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Uma manhã qualquer... Alguns dias depois.

O Cavaleiro de Leão se ocupava em exercitar o corpo, quando percebeu a presença de mais alguém e franziu o cenho ao perceber que era a amazona de Ophiuccus, Shina.

- Acaso viu Marin, Cavaleiro? - foi logo perguntando.

- Por que eu deveria saber onde Marin está, Shina? - continuou a se exercitar, sem olhar para a amazona.

- Estão sempre juntos. Como... Amigos íntimos. - ela alfinetou e sorriu por debaixo da mascara ao ver o cavaleiro parar o que fazia e a encarar - Mas deve ser impressão minha, pois todos sabemos que relacionamentos entre cavaleiros e amazonas são proibidos. E você agora segue as regras, não é?

- O que quer com a Marin?

- Apenas dizer a ela que o Mestre declarou que seu pupilo e alguns cavaleiros de bronze menores são traidores do Santuário. É ridículo o que fazem! Se exibirem na TV com lutas, usando as armaduras sagradas e o pior! Expondo nosso Santuário.

Aiolia ergueu uma sobrancelha. Seiya se aliando a rebeldes? Usando o que aprendeu com Marin para aparecer na televisão?

- É uma coisa ridícula chamada Guerra Galáctica.

- O Mestre não deveria se importar com essas inutilidades. - resmungou Aiolia se afastando de Shina – Direi isso à Marin quando a encontrar.

- O Mestre não se importaria. Deixaria que qualquer leal cavaleiro cuidasse deles de modo que fossem exemplarmente punidos. Mas acontece que estes cavaleiros lutam pela posse da armadura de Sagitário.

Aiolia estancou e olhou perplexo para Shina.

- O que disse?

- Parece que a Armadura de Sagitário, desaparecida há anos, está no Japão.

- Eu vou falar com o mestre e trazer a armadura de meu irmão de volta.

- O mestre já enviou outros dois cavaleiros de bronze para cuidar dos traidores e trazer de volta a armadura ao Santuário, Aiolia. Parece até que um dos cavaleiros é discípulo de Kamus. Então, não vejo razões para que perca seu tempo. - ela começou a rir - Só lamento que o mestre não tenha me enviado junto, adoraria ter a cabeça de Seiya!

A amazona se foi, deixando Aiolia com seus pensamentos. E se ela estivesse inventando tudo isso? Todos sabem que desde a derrota de Cássius e a humilhação seguida com a fuga de Pégasus, a amazona nutria um ódio mortal pelo japonês.

E Marin? Ter um discípulo acusado de traição só iria atrair mais hostilidades a ela!

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 3: IntrigasTraições

**ETERNAL LOVERS**

**Capítulo 3: Intrigas...Traições...**

Aiolia encontrou Marin nas proximidades do Santuário, perdida em seus pensamentos, sentada sobre um pilar caído, observando ao longe a paisagem que aquela região antiga e montanhosa possuía. Ela notou a presença de Aiolia e virou o rosto em sua direção, ela segurava um jornal amassado na mão.

-Olá, Aiolia.

-Que bom encontrá-la. -ele parecia aliviado.

-Algo errado, Aiolia?

-Bem... Sim. -sentou-se ao lado dela e perguntou cauteloso. -Soube do que está havendo no oriente? Com Seiya?

-Refere-se a tal Guerra Galáctica? Sim, eu soube. -ela respondeu simplesmente, como se não fosse nada, surpreendo o cavaleiro de ouro. -Seiya sempre me disse que estava procurando a irmã. E que precisava da armadura para isso. Apesar de que... Isso esteja incomodando o mestre, nada posso fazer se o Grande mestre não ordenar que eu o impeça ou castigue.

-E isso não a preocupa?

Marin levantou-se, colocando as mãos na cintura, e de costas para Aiolia respondeu:

-Não. Seiya já não é mais discípulo. Se ele for considerado rebelde e traidor pelo Santuário, seria meu dever matá-lo.

O cavaleiro a fitou, mesmo estando ela de costas, não conseguia crer que ela dissera aquilo com sinceridade total.

-O mestre enviou cavaleiros para castigar Seiya e os outros. E trazer a...

-A suposta armadura de ouro de Sagitário. -ela virou-se. -Não creio que seja a verdadeira. Acho que tudo é apenas uma grande encenação para a mídia.

-Por que diz isso?

Ela lhe estendeu o jornal e ele o desamassou, olhando a foto impressa sobre a Guerra Galáctica.

-Não sou uma especialista, mas creio que a armadura está um pouco...

-Diferente. -Ele completou. -Totalmente diferente da armadura de meu irmão. Creio que tem razão, Marin.

-Acho que devemos apenas nos manter afastados deste assunto.

-Shina não a deixará ter esta atitude complacente com o assunto. -ele a advertiu. -Ela transferiu a você a culpa pela derrota de Cássius.

-Shina é apenas uma péssima perdedora. -Marin cruzou os braços sobre o peito. -Dela eu dou conta.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro! Não confia em mim, Aiolia?

Ele demorou apenas alguns instantes antes de responder, levantando-se e dando um sorriso. Um daqueles sorrisos que fazem com que o coração da amazona disparar e agradecer por usar uma máscara, que o impediu de ver seu rosto corado.

-Sempre confiei em você.-ele disse por fim.

-Bem... Preciso ir agora. -disse, escondendo o nervosismo que sentia toda vez que ficava próxima a ele.

O cavaleiro a viu se afastando. De repente sentiu que algo errado estava acontecendo, mas não sabia exatamente o que.

Marin caminhava até sua casa, ela era humilde e afastada das demais casas destinadas a moradia dos cavaleiros e amazonas, e gostava deste isolamento. Mas ao estender a mão para tocar a maçaneta, notou que não estava sozinha. Ao sentir a presença de um cosmo poderoso, mas que seu dono parecia querer mantê-lo oculto. Virou-se para fitar a pessoa que ostentava tal cosmo, ao mesmo tempo tranquilo e poderoso.

Não escondeu seu espanto.

-Você?!

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Muitas coisas aconteceram após esta breve conversa entre Marin e Aiolia. Houve o fim da Guerra Galáctica, precedida pela luta entre os cavaleiros de bronze. O fato dos rebeldes terem derrotado os cavaleiros enviados pelo mestre, levou este a enviar os cavaleiros de prata.

Misty, Asterion, Moses e Marin foram enviados para esta missão. A notícia chegou aos ouvidos de Aiolia. Apesar de o cavaleiro confiar nas habilidades da amazona, não deixou de imaginar como a amazona lidaria com o fato de ter que matar o próprio discípulo em nome do Santuário.

O menino que ele acompanhou a distância o crescimento e seu desenvolvimento para um cavaleiro, agora era um traidor. E traidores eram punidos com a morte. Não importava quem eram, levantar a mão contra o Santuário e contra a própria Atena era algo imperdoável!

Aiolia não deixou de comparar a situação com sua própria história. Ele sabia o que era sentir na pele possuir alguém próximo e amado, se tornar um traidor e ser executado. Com estas dúvidas e lembranças amargas em mente, Aiolia parecia longe, parado nas escadarias próximas a primeira casa, tão distraído que nem percebeu que outra pessoa se aproximava.

-O tempo está fechando.-a voz forte de Aldebaran faz o cavaleiro de leão olhar pelo ombro, em seguida para o céu azul e límpido.

-Ao contrário, Aldebaran. Está um belo dia!

-Não. Tempos difíceis estão vindo.-encostou-se a parede de pedra, cruzando os braços.

-Se refere ao tempo ou aos atos de rebelião no Oriente?-ergueu uma sobrancelha analisando Aldebaran.-Sempre que visita Mu em Jamiel você volta com uma conversa estranha. Acho que deveria parar de ir a Jamiel.

-Por que?

-Ele é um rebelde. Insiste em não voltar para sua Casa Zoadical e a obedecer ao mestre.

-Engraçado...-sorriu coçando o queixo.-Por um momento lembrou-me de outra pessoa.

-Quem?

-Você. Sete anos atrás.-sorriu, em seguida o sorriso sumiu em seus lábios ao ver uma figura cambaleante se aproximando.-Mas o que...?

Aiolia levantou-se fitando o mesmo homem que se aproximava. Soldados correram para ele e o ampararam quando este caiu ao chão, exausto.

-É Asterion!-um deles gritou, espantado.-Está ferido!

-Levem-no imediatamente aos curandeiros!-ordenou um com ares de líder, preocupado com a situação do cavaleiro de prata.-Rápido, avisem ao senhor Píton o que está havendo!

-Esperem!-ordenou Aiolia se aproximando. Os soldados davam passagem ao cavaleiro de ouro, nenhum se atrevendo a impedi-lo.-Cavaleiro de prata, diga o que houve...

-Aiolia. Ele está ferido.-advertiu Aldebaran, observando próximo.-Deixe-o se recuperar antes.

-Não. Preciso saber!-olhou para Asterion, forçando-o a fitá-lo.-Marin foi com você para o Oriente punir os rebeldes...onde ela está? Por que ela não retornou?-sua voz alterou-se, denotando preocupação com a vida de Marin.-Onde ela está?

-E-ela está viva.-Aiolia suspirou aliviado.-Fo-fomos derrotados...-respondia enfraquecido.-É uma vergonha admitir...mas meus companheiros foram derrotados por um reles cavaleiro de bronze...

-Impossível!-exclamaram os soldados.

-E foi este cavaleiro de bronze que o derrotou? Não consigo imaginar que tenha feito isso...

-Fomos traídos...-falou cuspindo sangue.-Marin nos traiu...-diz lançando seu último suspiro.

-O que?-Aiolia o segurou pela gola da blusa.-Mentira!

-Aiolia!-Aldebaran segurou firme no ombro do companheiro.-Já chega! Não vê que ele está morto? Não pode responder mais nenhuma pergunta sua!

Ele hesitou um instante, mas soltou o cavaleiro de prata que foi carregado pelos soldados para longe do cavaleiro de leão, que estava transtornado.

-Ele estava morrendo. Não dizia coisa com coisa.-dizia Aldebaran.-Provavelmente delirando.

-Tem razão. Marin jamais trairia o Santuário.-voltou o olhar para o taurino.-Mas porque não retornou?

-Talvez esteja se recuperando de algum ferimento.-concluiu Aldebaran.-Ou não pretende voltar até cumprir sua missão.

Aiolia não respondeu, subindo as escadarias com uma sombra de dúvida e preocupação pairando sobre si.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

-Marin traiu o Santuário?

-Sabia que não deveriam confiar em uma estrangeira.

-Agora uma amazona de prata está com os rebeldes?

-Por que alguém como a Amazona de Águia trairia Atena?

Aiolia ouvia os comentários entre soldados e moradores do Santuário, sobre a Amazona que havia traído Atena e se aliado aos rebeldes. Os comentários somente aumentavam a medida que os dias passavam e novas noticias de cavaleiros derrotados pelos rebeldes chegavam.

Alguns moradores olhavam desconfiados para o cavaleiro, sabiam da amizade que o cavaleiro de leão nutria pela amazona. Uma incômoda lembrança de um passado que ele queria muito esquecer parecia ter retornado.

-O que esperar de quem anda com o irmão do traidor?-alguém disse com desprezo na voz.

Aiolia estancou ao ouvir isso, o olhar de ira e indignação voltado àquela gente, fazendo-os estremecer e desviarem os olhares em vergonha e medo. Fechando o punho em sinal de raiva, o cavaleiro caminhou a passos largos na direção da Décima Terceira Casa.

Chegando finalmente ao Salão do Grande Mestre ouviu vozes. Reconheceu imediatamente as vozes do Mestre Ares e de Milo de Escorpião. Ele parecia surpreso com o que o mestre dizia a respeito dos rebeldes, fazendo Aiolia imaginar em que mundo Milo vivia para não estar a par dos últimos acontecimentos.

Lembrou-se que o cavaleiro defensor da oitava casa havia passado meses longe do Santuário, em alguma missão secreta para o mestre e por isso, não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Ao ouvir que o mestre insistia em mandar um cavaleiro de ouro acabar com a ridícula rebelião no Oriente e punir os responsáveis por ela, resolveu se manifestar. Era aquela a sua chance.

Iria ao oriente. Puniria Seiya e os demais cavaleiros de bronze. Traria a armadura dourada em posse dos rebeldes consigo. Limparia sua honra, a do Santuário e reencontraria Marin e a traria de volta. Com este pensamento invadiu o Salão sagrado, exigindo cumprir tal missão, mesmo que isso significasse matar o cavaleiro de Escorpião para conseguir isso.

Nada o impediria.

"Marin..."-era o nome que ecoava em sua mente.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Japão, em um galpão abandonado nas imediações do aeroporto internacional de Tóquio.

Marin acabava de enfaixar seu pulso ainda dolorido pela última luta, a máscara jazia ao seu lado. A amazona suspirou, em um misto de preocupação e inquietação. Sentia as mudanças no ar. Sentia que as lutas se tornavam cada vez mais perigosas. Vir ao Japão sanou todas as suas dúvidas a respeito do Mestre do Santuário.

As amazonas raramente entravam em batalhas sangrentas. Cabiam a elas missões de espionagem e reconhecimento. E há algum tempo, movida por suas próprias desconfianças e alimentada pela visita de um cavaleiro de ouro, dado como rebelde.

Mu de Áries apareceu para a jovem, indagando-a sobre o que ela pensava a respeito do Mestre, dos últimos acontecimentos, dos atos dos cavaleiros que não condiziam com a filosofia de justiça e amor defendidos pela deusa.

A conversa breve foi o suficiente para que a amazona passasse a investigar o comportamento do Mestre Ares. E ver, mesmo ao longe a menina chamada Saori Kido, foi mais do que suficiente para que ela tivesse a certeza...ela era a verdadeira Atena.

Ela sabia dos riscos que estava correndo, e tentava segurar o medo que a dominava. Não era o medo da morte, não temia morrer em nome daquilo em que acreditava. Temia sobre o que um certo cavaleiro pensaria sobre ela, até que a verdade surgisse.

-Agora...-murmurava a si mesma.-Preciso resolver algumas coisas antes de voltar ao Santuário e ajudar Atena a voltar ao seu devido lugar. Conto com você para protegê-la, Seiya. Pois não será fácil cumprir esta missão...

Estremeceu levemente ao pensar que Seiya teria que enfrentar ao lado de seus amigos cavaleiros poderosos como os Cavaleiros dourados...tão poderosos que até mesmo deuses caíram diante deles.

Será que Aiolia se colocaria diante de Seiya?

-Não...ele não faria isso.-dizia a si mesma.-Aiolia tem um bom coração, ele perceberia as verdadeiras intenções dos cavaleiros de bronze e sentiria que Atena está ao lado deles...preciso acreditar nisso...

Marin recoloca sua máscara e em seguida caminha para fora de seu abrigo. Embarcaria incógnita em um avião de cargas que partiria para um país vizinho a Grécia. De lá daria um jeito de chegar imediatamente ao Santuário. Pretendia chegar lá antes de Seiya e os outros.

Se suas suspeitas finais se confirmassem, precisaria convencer Aiolia de que lado deveria ficar e ele alertaria os demais cavaleiros que desconheciam a verdade. E se alguém ainda duvidasse...bastaria mostrar a eles o que Star Hill escondia. Antes de mais nada, era para lá que seguiria.

Com isso em mente, correu na direção de seu destino.

Continua...

Nota importante:

Escrever sobre este casal, tentando manter-se paralela a série não é fácil. Muitas autoras conseguiram este feito, cada uma delas dando a sua visão da amizade e do amor que surgiu entre eles.

Por isso, para tentar me manter fiel aos personagens, irei dar aquele salto no tempo. Todos sabem como ocorreram as batalhas nas Doze Casas. O que Marin e Aiolia fizeram nestas lutas. Seus pensamentos e dúvidas. Se eu falar das Doze casas, estaria falando mais sobre Seiya e os demais cavaleiros de Bronze, mas a história não é sobre eles.

Por isso, no capítulo seguinte, não estranhem o salto temporal.

Obrigada a todos que acompanham esta história e desculpe por qualquer transtorno causado pela demora nas atualizações. Isso logo será sanado.

A autora.


	5. Capítulo 4: Uma só alma

**ETERNAL LOVERS**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Uma só alma. **

Após as batalhas nas Doze Casas, e o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, Marin se recuperava dos ferimentos causados por Jacó (um gigante que a encurralou enquanto corria para ajudar Seiya nas Doze Casas) e pelo veneno das rosas de Afrodite. Estava na "Fonte de Athena", um templo que ficava nos arredores do Santuário, aonde os cavaleiros buscavam a cura de seus ferimentos após duras batalhas.

Servas e amazonas do templo se revezavam na recuperação do Cavaleiro de Pégasus e seus companheiros. E de longe acompanhava de longe seu pupilo que permanecia desacordado desde o fim da luta na noite anterior. Ao lado

-Seiya.

Marin murmura seu nome tocando em seu rosto levemente. Aprendera a amar o rapaz como a um irmão, tinha por ele um forte sentimento protetor. Vê-lo naquele estado, mesmo sabendo que era por ter salvado a vida de Athena, lhe cortava o coração. Pior ainda era saber que em parte, aqueles ferimentos foram causados justamente por Aiolia. Ela sabia que o Cavaleiro de Leão não era dono de seus atos, ele erava dominado por um golpe mental do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Mas graças ao sacrifício inusitado do discípulo de Shina, ele se libertou.

Foi quando sentiu a presença de mais uma pessoa, virou-se e encarou Aiolia que os observava com um semblante preocupado.

-Como ele está?

-Melhor. Ao menos não está febril.

- Marin..eu...-parecia incerto ao o que dizer, estava claramente sentindo uma grande culpa pelo estado do cavaleiro.

- Não foi sua culpa!-ela respondeu prontamente, voltando a atenção para o rapaz desacordado. -Ele ficará bem.

Aiolia parecia não ter palavras, sabia que Marin sofria. Por instinto a abraçou, envolvendo-a por trás, sentiu-a retesando o corpo, mas ignorou pousando o queixo no topo de sua cabeça, aspirando o perfume em seus cabelos.

-Eu sei que sim. Seiya é muito forte! -disse o cavaleiro. - Você o preparou bem!

Ela se deixou levar por aquele abraço, o calor que emanava daquele corpo e relaxou, fechando os olhos. Levou a mão para tocar a dele, entrelaçando os dedos e dizendo a si mesma que não havia mal algum em se deixar levar por aquela sensação de carinho e proteção que Aiolia conseguia lhe transmitir.

Foi quando ouviu alguém pigarrear às suas costas, fazendo-os se soltarem imediatamente. Marin agradecia aos deuses por estar com a máscara, assim não veriam seu rosto corado devido a cena em que foram flagrados. Já Aiolia fuzilava o intruso com o olhar, nada satisfeito pela presença dele ali.

-Desculpe. -disse Milo com um sorriso sem graça. -Eu voltaria outra hora e deixaria os pombinhos...

-Fala logo!-Aiolia o interrompeu ríspido.

-Todos os cavaleiros de ouro foram chamados ao Templo do Patriarca por Athena. -respondeu, coçando a nuca sem graça. -Mas eu aviso que não o achei ainda e...

-Vá ver Athena, Aiolia. –determinou Marin, de costas para os dois cavaleiros. –Depois conversamos.

Aiolia faz um gesto mandando Milo se afastar e esperar do lado de fora.

–Estou a caminho Marin, mas antes preciso lhe dizer uma coisa. - Dito isso se aproximou, tocando a mascara sobre meu rosto. – Chega de adiar um certo assunto entre nós.

–O que?-Por instinto Marin deu um passo para trás, tirando a mão de Aiolia de sua face. -Não!

– Marin, Pare!-ele a agarrou pelo pulso. - Pare de vai fingir que não vi seu rosto ou que nos beijamos?

– Aiolia...

–Vai me dizer que esqueceu aquele beijo?-perguntou tirando a máscara e revelando o rosto corado da amazona.

Como ela poderia esquecer aquele beijo, se a lembrança dele era o que fazia seu coração disparar e seu corpo ansiar por mais sempre que o via. E ele batia incontrolavelmente nesse momento ao ver o rosto de Aiolia inclinar-se para aproximar do seu.

–Ei, Aiolia. Vai demorar e...er...desculpa. -Milo novamente os interrompeu e voltou diante do olhar fuzilante do amigo. –Eu vou ficar lá fora.

–Vá ver Athena. -Marin pediu ao recolocar a máscara. –Depois conversaremos.

Aiolia concordou, embora a contragosto, acompanhar Milo. Um pedido da deusa não poderia ser ignorado, mas estava se cansado de nunca ter um tempo para resolver-se com Marin. Sobre o que sentia por ela. Logo chegaram ao salão onde os cavaleiros que sobreviveram às batalhas estavam reunidos, conversavam sobre os rituais fúnebres dos companheiros mortos enquanto esperavam por Atena.

Então ela apareceu, acompanhada por Mu de Áries. Para Aiolia ainda era surpreendente tudo o que aconteceu e como uma menina de aparência tão frágil poderia ser a deusa que protegeria a justiça na Terra.

–Eu pedi que viessem para anunciar minha decisão. -ela começou a falar sem rodeio. –Preciso voltar ao Japão.

–Voltar? Mas o lugar de Atena é no Santuário! – Milo se pronunciou.

–Por muitos anos fui Saori Kido e sobre meus ombros há uma enorme responsabilidade com a Fundação que meu avô... Quero dizer, o senhor Mitsumasa Kido me deixou. Não posso simplesmente desaparecer, pois milhares de famílias em todo mundo dependem dessa empresa. –explicou com toda serenidade. –Será apenas por alguns dias, e logo retornarei.

–Mas não pode partir sem a devida proteção. –Aiolia deu um passo a frente. –Permita que eu a acompanhe e...

–Não será necessário. –Mu o interrompeu. – Nós, os cavaleiros de ouro, devemos ficar nas casas zodiacais nos mantendo vigilantes se acaso aparecer algum inimigo perigoso.

–E deixar Atena sozinha?

–Ela terá a companhia de outros cavaleiros. –respondeu o cavaleiro de Áries.

–Mas...

–Vocês são necessários aqui. -por fim a deusa falou e todos tiveram que concordar.

Em seguida, ela pediu licença e retornou aos seus atuais aposentos, deixando uma dúvida no ar. Por que ela não queria que os cavaleiros de ouro deixassem o Santuário? O cavaleiro de Leão decidiu que discutiria isso em outra oportunidade e se preparava para sair do Salão da Décima Terceira Casa quando ouviu Shaka chamando-o de volta.

–Aiolia, precisamos conversar sobre outra coisa.

–Agora?

–Sim. Mu tem algo a nos falar sobre as armaduras de bronze de Seiya e seus amigos.

Sem muita opção ele concorda em ficar um pouco mais tempo. Mu falava de consertar as armaduras de bronze que estavam aparentemente destruídas além de qualquer reparo, mas havia dito que com a ajuda dos cavaleiros de ouro isso poderia ser revertido. Reencontrar Marin teria que esperar um pouco mais.

Um tempo depois, o cavaleiro de ouro retorna ao local onde os cavaleiros de bronze se recuperavam e aliviado percebeu que estavam acordados e até conversavam com as servas que cuidavam deles.

Mas ela não estava mais ali.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Vila das Amazonas.

–Aonde ela foi?

Aiolia cercava Shina, perguntando insistentemente sobre o paradeiro da amazona de águia.

–Eu já disse. Ela recebeu uma missão de reconhecimento. Deve voltar em alguns dias.

–Justo agora?

A amazona de Ophiuccus parecia não estar interessada no que Aiolia queria com Marin e o deixou falando sozinho, voltando para seus afazeres na reorganização das defesas do Santuário. Ao cavaleiro ficou apenas as especulações sobre qual missão seria essa que fez Marin sair de repente sem poder espera-lo.

Naquela mesma noite, Atena havia voltado ao Japão. Alguns dias depois os cavaleiros de Bronze estavam recuperados de seus ferimentos por completo e haviam recebido de volta suas armaduras renascidas graças a Mu e ao sangue dos cavaleiros de ouro. Em seguida, cada um seguiu seu caminho.

Os dias que se seguiram foram muito tumultuados. Asgard declarou guerra ao Santuário e novamente os cavaleiros de bronze lutaram para salvar Athena. Os cavaleiros de ouro foram advertidos pelo Mestre Ancião, atual mestre do Santuário, a não saírem do solo sagrado sem suas ordens. Tal decisão só irritou ainda mais o impulsivo cavaleiro de Leão, que não se conformava de ter que apenas esperar. Sua irritação aumentou ainda mais quando soube que a tal missão de Marin era investigar as ações em Asgard e com certeza ela estaria participando das batalhas naquele momento.

Logo, havia chegado a notícia de que os cavaleiros de bronze haviam vencido essa batalha, mas Athena havia sido levada por um poderoso inimigo. Poseidon havia despertado.

Ferida pela luta contra Alberich, Marin havia retornado ao Santuário, ela não seria útil no campo de batalhas desse jeito. Chegou ao Santuário sob uma intensa tempestade. Ouviu algumas pessoas comentando enquanto passava pelos caminhos que levavam as Doze Casas pessoas comentando que estava chovendo sem parar em todos os cantos do mundo,

Isso era algo impossível de acontecer, mas aquela chuva forte não era normal, parecia ter origem sobrenatural. Sem dúvidas era obra de Poseidon. Ao chegar na entrada das Doze Casas foi testemunha de uma discussão entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro. A amazona achou prudente permanecer incógnita se mantendo protegida da tempestade próxima a um pilar. Foi quando ouviu a voz de Milo.

–Se o Aioria e eu nos unirmos a luta poderemos derrotar os sete generais facilmente. Desta forma Seiya e os outros cavaleiros não precisarão morrer. Você deveria saber disso Mu. Por que é que não podemos fazer isso? O que é que o Mestre está pensando? Diga!

O silêncio imperava, apenas os sons da chuva que caia sem parar sobre eles. Marin pensava porque Mu não dizia nada. Mas certamente se a vissem não iriam apreciar. Aiolia começou a se afastar do grupo, parecendo determinado a ir até aonde os cavaleiros de bronze batalhavam contra Poseidon.

–Eu não posso mais permanecer aqui sem fazer nada. Irei e me unirei aos cavaleiros.

Aquele gesto gerou uma acirrada discussão entre eles. E o impasse se prolongou até o momento em que uma luz emanou da casa de Sagitário, cortando os céus na direção do templo submarino do deus dos mares.

–Pelo que parece, nem mesmo o mestre com seu incrível poder conseguiu deter meu irmão, Aiolos!

Logo em seguida, outra luz dourada saia da Casa de Aquário, seguindo Sagitário. Marin olhava a cena admirada. Será que os espíritos dos cavaleiros de ouro falecidos desejava ardentemente proteger aqueles cavaleiros que lutaram bravamente por Athena? Em seu íntimo a amazona acreditava que sim.

Logo em seguida foi a vez da Armadura de Ouro de Aquário, do cavaleiro Kamus - que havia sido morto durante a batalha contra os cavaleiros de bronze - ir em socorro dos cavaleiros.

Aiolia parecia satisfeito e por isso, em silêncio, decidiu retornar a Casa de Leão, mas deu alguns passos para fora da Casa de Áries e parou ao sentir o cosmo conhecido de Marin.

–Marin! Aonde esteve esse tempo todo?-pegou-a pelo braço e a ouviu gemer de dor. Foi quando notou as marcas das recentes lutas da amazona. -O que houve? Quem a feriu assim?

Ela notou o tom de raiva em sua voz. Certamente se Shiryu não tivesse matado Alberich, Aiolia iria atrás do guerreiro deus e faria isso:

–É natural que carreguemos cicatrizes de batalhas, Aiolia. Não se preocupe, é superficial. Contarei tudo a você em outro momento.

–Sim. Me deixe cuidar de seus ferimentos.

–Isso é desnecessário!

Ele deu um sorriso que fez seu coração acelerar.

–Cuidou de mim anos atrás, lembra?-Sim, ela lembrava da ocasião em que eram adolescentes e o carregou ferido para casa após uma luta contra um dos Titãs. –E poderá me contar o que houve com você.

–Não posso. Esperava que vocês cavaleiros de ouro fossem embora para conversar com Mu. Ele tem ordens do Mestre Ancião para mim e...

–Está me evitando novamente.

–Eu...não estou! -tentou se defender, mas não conseguia fitar o cavaleiro sem enrubescer.

–Quando irá parar de fugir de mim?

–Aiolia, eu não estou fugindo de você. Apenas, não é o momento.

–E quando seria? –a pergunta a fez encara-lo. –Há anos tento me aproximar de você, quando consigo você encontra meios de fugir de mim. Começo a cansar disso, Marin.

Ela o fitava em silêncio, a chuva caia sobre seus corpos e ambos pareciam não se importar em estarem encharcados.

–Você sabe muito bem que o futuro de um cavaleiro é incerto! Podemos viver até a nossa velhice confortável ou morrer a qualquer momento em alguma guerra! Quanto tempo acha que temos?

–Eu...não posso, não consegue me entender? Com a vida que temos não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ficarmos juntos.

–Você não me ama, Marin? Ou eu entendi errado todos esses anos o que sente realmente por mim?

Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

–Deixa pra lá. –a impaciência do rapaz falou mais alto.

Ela virou o rosto, olhando para o horizonte, tentando não fitar aquele homem novamente ou não teria forças para dizer que sua posição como amazona não permitia que tivessem algo a mais do que uma sincera amizade. Foi quando a chuva que antes caia interrupta, começou aos poucos a diminuir, tornando possível o vislumbre de alguns raios do sol por entre as nuvens que se dispersavam.

–A Batalha terminou. -falou o cavaleiro. –E nossa conversa também, pelo visto.

–Aiolia, eu...

Ele não disse nada, apenas se afastando e evitando olhar para trás. Marin sentia que suas palavras o feriram mais que qualquer ferimento que aquele homem tenha recebido. A jovem ficou parada no local, sem coragem para voltar a Áries. Ela sentiu os olhos marejados por suas lágrimas, mas as conteve. Foi quando percebeu que não estava sozinha. Olhou para trás e lá estava Aldebaran que aparentemente retornava a sua casa.

–Desculpe, não queria ser indiscreto e atrapalhar a conversa de vocês,

–Tudo bem. -ela suspirou. -Vi que está bem melhor desde a minha visita a sua casa.

–Sim. O guerreiro deus era forte, mas não o suficiente para me matar!-e o enorme cavaleiro gargalhou, mas parou em seguida. –Marin, posso lhe dizer uma coisa? Não me interprete mal.

–Claro.

–Não seja tola! -Ela o encarou surpresa. –Como Aiolia disse, não sabemos o quanto viveremos nesse mundo. Nem quando uma pessoa que possui uma vida normal pode saber quantos anos viverá, imagine nós que arriscamos nossa vida todos os dias? E é exatamente por causa dessa incerteza, que nós que somos mortais, não devemos deixar que a nossa felicidade nos escape.

–Aldebaran...

–Athena ao longo da sua história no Santuário nunca proibiu que os seus cavaleiros ou amazonas fizessem a escolha de formarem famílias. Amarem e serem felizes! Isso sempre a deixou muito feliz! –o cavaleiro de touro coçou a nuca sem graça. –Até eu dou minhas namoradinhas na vila. Sabe... Tem uma garota lá que mexe comigo...hehehehehehe! -Ficou vermelho. –Quer dizer, vocês dois se amam, dá pra ver isso! Eu sei disso desde que eram garotos! Nunca me conformei de vocês nunca terem ficado juntos esses anos todos!

A amazona olhou para o amigo e em seguida para a escadaria aonde o Cavaleiro de Leão nesse momento a usava para seguir para a Quinta Casa. Ela o amava sim, doía não ficar juntos, todas as noites dormia embalada pelas lembranças dos beijos que haviam trocado.

–Vá atrás dele. –a voz de Aldebaran a tirou de seu torpor e a amazona assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e correu atrás de Aiolia. –Ah, como são indecisos...

–E você bancando o cupido?-a voz jocosa de Milo faz com que Aldebaran gargalhe ao ver os demais cavaleiros de ouro ali, esperando para passarem para as suas casas.

–E vocês só olhando escondidinhos, né?

–Você fez bem, Aldebaran. –diz Shaka passando por ele. –Afinal, um dito popular descreveria muito bem aqueles dois.

–Qual? –perguntou um curioso escorpiano.

–Dois corpos, uma só alma. –respondeu Shaka com um leve sorriso, caminhando calmamente na direção de sua casa.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A amazona corria o máximo que podia, foi quando o avistou mais adiante subindo a passos lentos, e o chamou:

–AIOLIA!

O cavaleiro de Leão virou ao ouvir o grito de Marin, ela parou bem diante dele ofegante, e em seguida retirava a máscara do rosto já corado tanto pela corrida tanto pelo o que pretendia fazer.

–O que?

–Isso...

Ela estendeu a mão, tocando seu rosto, levando a mão até a nuca e ficando nas pontas dos pés para conseguir beijar os lábios do cavaleiro com ardor. De início ele ficou surpreso pela atitude, mas em seguida deixou o elmo cair no chão e a enlaçou pela cintura, pressionando o corpo dela contra o seu, intensificando o beijo, explorando sua boca, se deliciando com seu sabor.

–Eu amo você! –finalmente Marin falava, tocando o rosto dele. -Sempre te amei! Desde que eu o vi naquela praia quando crianças, sempre te amei.

Ele deu um sorriso, voltando a beijá-la nos lábios, rosto e pescoço e em seguida murmurou ao seu ouvido:

–Eu te amo, minha Marin.

Em um rápido movimento, o cavaleiro a ergue em seus braços, carregando-a no colo sempre beijando seus lábios, até a Casa de Leão. Deixando para trás seu elmo, caído de modo displicente sobre a máscara da Amazona.

Continua...

Próximo capítulo: Final.


End file.
